


Tease

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, Light Clothing Kink, M/M, Teasing, opera night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: yes I did. What about it?Set a while after "Out". Ned is a naughty little beast and Feisal loves that about him.
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This lil story is the result of a discussion I had a while ago with Christina Marie. Thank you, you're the best!

Ned looks gorgeous tonight and it's killing me. He's wearing a thawb and not just any thawb. It was custom made just for him by Aunt Rania's tailor, one of a kind, unique. It's black except for the cuffs and a section of the front, from collar to waist, cut to resemble a tuxedo. Those are white.   
The bottom half of this thawb is longer and looser than that of a classic thawb. I can't help but imagine myself hiking it up, settling between Ned's thighs, among the folds of that exquisite garment he's wearing and...

 _Enough_! I tell myself. We're at the opera, in a private balcony, far from prying eyes but nonetheless it's in public and, now that we're officially out, we lead a public life. This is not the time or the place.

A hand lands on my knee and starts rubbing it in slow, firm circles. It lasts only a minute, just long enough to tease me, ignite me, then the hand retreats. Ned smiles, catlike, and adjusts himself in his seat.

"Did you just...?" I whisper.

"Yes I did. What about it?" That smile grows even wider, just like the Cheshire Cat's, illuminated by the stage lights. He knows exactly what he's done, he knows the thawb itself is enough to drive me wild with desire and he couldn't be more pleased with himself.

"Who are you and what have you done to my fiancé?"

"Am I Ned? Am I not? Who knows? You might need to unwrap me to find out." He whispers back.

I can't believe I'm marrying this little beast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the outfit in question: https://nerdypipsqueak.tumblr.com/post/632721220856610816/i-swear-omar-sharif-jr-is-the-most-fabulous-man


End file.
